Ender Test Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the style manual for all articles. It describes the guidelines that should be followed when there is doubt or disagreement about which style to follow in articles. The style manual also gives useful information and advice on article formatting and templates. Principles This style guide has multiple purposes. One of them is to resolve conflicts among editors. Another is to suggest good style: some style guidelines are subjective preferences, but others are preferable for objective reasons, either because they are standard and commonly accepted or because they have advantages such as resolving ambiguities. The most important purpose of this style guide, though, is consistency among Roblox Wikia articles and inside articles; thus it is preferable for an article to use the wrong style everywhere than for it to use the right style in one place and the wrong style everywhere else. This is why whenever you write an article, you should pick one style and stick to it throughout the article, and whenever you contribute new content to an article, you should follow the style currently adopted in that article. In case of doubt For all of the matters not discussed on this page, you should refer to the English Wikipedia's Manual of Style or to the simplified version. This manual is too large to memorize and is meant as a reference in case of disagreement between editors or doubt about which style to follow in an article. Just like you're not expected to memorize the entire dictionary before you start writing in English, you don't have to memorize the entire manual of style to contribute to articles on this wiki. Article structure and titles This section describes how articles should be structured and section titles formatted. Article structure Articles begin with an introductory lead section, which appears above the table of contents. The lead section does not have a section heading. Hatnotes, notices, , and sidebars sometimes appear before the lead section. Since these templates are not part of the introductory text but come before it, at least one newline must be kept in the source wikitext between the last template and the first paragraph. This ensures that the MediaWiki parser creates a paragraph element for the first paragraph. A is automatically inserted before the first section heading when at least three headings are used in the article. The table of contents can be placed on the right with the template. Elements of an article should almost always be ordered in this manner: # Hatnotes # Notices # Infoboxes # Lead section # Table of contents # Content ## Catalog history (if applicable) ### Release history ### Limited history (if applicable) ## Appearance (if applicable) # See also # Notes and references # Further reading # External links # Social media # Navboxes # Articles should not contain trivia sections or unorganized lists of miscellaneous information. Titles Article titles and section titles should be written in sentence case. ; . The original capitalization should be kept for proper nouns, including names of games, groups, catalog items, players, events, classes, and the name of the Manual of Style itself. Section titles should only be used to describe a section of the article, should not be at the beginning of an article, and should not contain the lead text. followed by the article text should be used rather than followed by no text. Dates, numbers, currencies This section deals with formatting of dates, numbers, and currencies. Dates and time Dates should be formatted like or , not , , , or any other format. The ISO 8601 format yyyy-mm-dd can be used in tables and other locations where the dates need to be short: . In templates, the #time parser function can be used, while mw.language:formatDate can be used in Scribunto modules. Time should be formatted either in 12-hour clock times, like , or 24-hour clock times, like . Hours under 10 should have a leading zero in 24-hour clock times, like , but not in 12-hour clock times ( ). Numbers Numbers should be formatted with a comma as the thousands separator for digit grouping and a period as the decimal separator. In templates, the formatnum parser function can be used for this purpose, while mw.language:formatNum can be used in Scribunto modules. Numbers smaller than ten should usually be written as words instead of digits in article text. That is, you should usually write , , , ..., , instead of , , , ..., , , Names * Write and , not or . In the instance of a username or Roblox event, ROBLOX or Roblox can be used, for example, ROBLOX Rally 2011 and ROBLOX. Style Since the Roblox Wikia is an encyclopedia, standard English should be followed in articles. American English should be preferred to other variants of English. * Avoid comma splices. That is, independent clauses should be separated by a semicolon, a period, a colon or an em dash, but not by a comma: write instead of * Profanity should not be used in articles, except where its use is appropriate in an encyclopedic context, such as in quotations or the Chat/Filtering article. * Avoid contractions like and in articles. Tables "A table offers an excellent means of presenting a large number of individual, similar facts so that they are easy to scan and compare."The University of Chicago Press, "The Chicago Manual of Style", 17th edition. "To produce a clear, professional-looking table, rules should be used sparingly. Many tables will require just three rules, all of them horizontal—one at the very top of the table, below the title and above the column heads; one just below the column heads; and one at the bottom of the table, along the bottom of the last row, above any notes to the table." "You will not go far wrong if you remember two simple guidelines at all times: # Never, ever use vertical rules. # Never use double rules."Simon Fear, "Publication quality tables in LaTeX". "You want to see the data, not the lines around the data."Matthew Butterick, "Rules & borders", Butterick's Practical Typography. In articles, tables should be used only for information that is tabular in nature. There are two classes available for formatting tables: the wikitable class defined by MediaWiki and the article-table class . These classes are applied by adding the class attribute to the table start in the table markup. The visual mode of the classic editor automatically adds the article-table class. Tables should generally be formatted with the article-table class. There are two other classes made available by MediaWiki: the mw-collapsible class, which is used to make tables collapsible, and the sortable class, which is used to make tables sortable with JavaScript. Both features can be customized with other classes and attributes. See also: * * Table dos and don'ts * The section about tables of Wikipedia's Manual of Style Templates This section discusses some templates available for use in articles. Infoboxes Infoboxes are panels put at the top right of articles that summarize key information about the article's subject. They are created using . Infoboxes are used for articles about catalog items, groups, players, games, events, badges, and classes; you can find the complete list of infobox templates in Category:Infoboxes. The template pages contain documentation on using the template to add an infobox to the article. Infobox pictures Most infoboxes have only one picture. Infoboxes have the capability of having multiple pictures by passing the image parameter a gallery, which will display it in a fashion similar to a . Pictures in infoboxes are expected to meet the following requirements: One picture: * Up to date (most recent). Multiple pictures: * Multiple game thumbnails must... ** still be thumbnails of the game. ** be in the the same order as shown on the game's page. * Multiple user pictures must... ** be in order from most recent picture to oldest picture. ** display the most current picture first. * Multiple group pictures must... ** be in order from most recent picture to oldest picture. ** display the most current picture first. Source code The template can be used to format source code blocks with syntax highlighting. There are currently no guidelines on how the source code itself should be formatted. Class link The template should be used to link to a class page in lists and templates. For example, would produce . In article text, either Accessory or can be used, but only one of the two styles should be used inside an article. Stub The template is appropriate when an article has little to no information. It should be used before any infoboxes or text. Tutorial type notice The template is used at the very top of tutorial pages to tell the difficulty of the tutorial. Social media links As of this announcement, social media links can now be added to pages, including player, community, game, and group pages. Game and group pages can have the following links. * Roblox * Twitter * YouTube * Twitch * Discord Player pages can have the following links. * Roblox * Twitter * YouTube * Twitch * DeviantArt * Roblox Wikia (subject to change) More information can be found on the ExternalLinks doc, GroupLinks doc, and the GameLinks doc. Categories This section discusses appropriate categories for specific articles. * For articles about catalog items, groups, players and places, most categories are added automatically by the infobox templates. * For tutorials, the scripting tutorials category should be applied for scripting tutorials. the scripting category should never be applied to tutorials. The difficulty category and the tutorials category will be applied by the template. Notes and references